The Bad, The Dorky And the Popular
by KetchupTheSecretCatcher
Summary: Percy is your average junior at Goode High School. He eventually falls in love with the beautiful Annabeth Chase, the popular bad girl in his year. But she has eyes for Luke Castellan, the most popular boy in school. How can he, a dorky nerd that constantly gets his lunch money stolen, when her heart compared to Luke?****Continuing from Kitten4ever, my old account****Details inside
1. Tryouts

*****IMPORTANT, READ*****

**Hello you all! If you don't know, I accidentally locked myself out of my old account, and so this story is being continued from there. My username was 'Kitten4Ever', or the story was named '****The Bad, The Dorky, and the Popular'. So go finish reading those chapters before coming over here. here's a link:**

** s/12982622/1/The-Bad-The-Dorky-and-the-Popular**

**Unimportant but pls still read if your on this chapter lol:**

**Welcome back guys! Long time no see, but finally, here's chapter 4**

Percy P.o.v

_"Oh, and Percy?" She said softly, taking my hands into hers and looking me into the eyes._

_"We are never leaving each other again, promise?"_

_I grinned."Promise."_

The memory was still clear as day in Percy's head, and it bloomed a soft smile over his lips every time he thought of it. Over the past days, him and Thalia had been texting and soon became close again. She had given him Jason's number too, and they were friends, but they weren't as close, not like him and Thalia. She had also introduced him to Leo, Will, and Charles. And though she didn't like the girls to much, she still showed him Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Calypso.

It was now Friday, and Percy was walking to the swimming team tryouts, nerves and excitement bubbling up inside him. He soon heard voices up ahead, and it sounded like Pipers, Rachels, and...Annabeths? He slowed as he approached the group.

"Hey Perce!" Said Piper, who had always been very sweet to him ever since they meet. The other girls looked around at him, and Rachel waved "Hey Fishface!" Annabeth waved too, an observant gaze overlooking them all.

"Where are you heading?" Rachel asked, Her green eyes filled with energy.

"To-to swimming tryouts." He said, cursing internally about his stutter.

"I'm sure you'll do great." She said, giving him a quick hug. He felt his cheeks redden, and every atom froze in his body. "I-er- Thanks." He managed to say. As Rachel stepped back,was he imagining it or, had he noticed that Annabeth had a defensive, almost angry look in her eyes? Piper looked a little annoyed too.

"Well, we better go, were heading off to basket ball tryouts." Said Annabeth, and he definitely heard an annoyed tone in her voice. Piper curtly nodded, and the three of them walked away, Rachel turning to give him a little wink.

_What just happened? _Percy thought. The three of them were full of energy when they fist passed each other, but by the end of the encounter Rachel and Annabeth were both in a bad mood. _Was it Rachel? _He thought before he entered the gym.

Annabeth P.O.V

What. The. Hell.

Annabeth glanced at Piper, the two of them sharing annoyed glances, and definitely a _'Were talking about this later' _look too. Neither of them were friends with her, and only were going to tryouts with her because she tagged along. Rachel was or pretended to be oblivious at the two, her eyes gleaming with excitement, for basketball tryouts or something else she could not tell.

"Rachel," Annabeth said carefully, making sure not to put to much care into her words. "How close are you and Percy?"

"Oh," Rachel said, looking at her. "We are very close."

"But you have only known him for a week." Piper added, knowing were Annabeth was going about this.

"Well, I guess we just get along very well." Rachel said, her voice normal, but there was a look of warning in her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say," Annabeth sad tartly, realizing Rachel too, knew exactly were they were going. "Your not just trying to use him because he is a new kid, are you?"

Rachel looked angry, but tried to hid it with shock. "Of course not, why would I ever-"

"Rachel," Piper sighed. "Don't act like this has never happened before."

Rachel did not bother to contain her anger now. "I've never fuckin' used anyone, _Piper_, _Annabeth_, and just because I'm nice to him doesn't mean that!" Fury in her eyes, she stormed ahead of them, turned down a hallway and out of site.

Annabeth sighed, "That bitch..." Piper said. "She must think were idiots."

"Well, we did accuse her," Annabeth said, then added quickly as Piper opened her mouth furiously, "I'm not saying she's telling the truth about any of this, but what did you expect her to do? Take it in sweetly? Tell us that she is using Percy after all? She had to act mad."

Piper sighed again. "Poor Perce..." She mumbled. "And he is perfect prey too, he doesn't know how sociopathic she is yet, and if anyone tells him he wont believe because she has already tucked him under her wing."

Annabeth nodded. an image of Percy's face flashed into her mind, of him blushing furiously while Rachel gave him a quick hug. Suddenly, a fury that she had never felt rose in her, and she heard herself shout, "NO!"

Piper looked at her in alarm, But Annabeth continued, stopping her walk. "I am _done _with that bitch ruining peoples lives for her sick little game! She might not admit to it, but I'm not going to let her to a _damn_ thing to him." She was furiouse. "I am going to protect him." She whispered.

Piper was looking at her with a mixture of alarm and...Pity? "Honey..." She said, stepping forward to give Annabeth a hug. "There isn't anything you _can _do, really. Rachel with twist whatever you say to him to make it look like your the enemy, and he is closer to her than you, why wouldn't he believe her? Just let it play out like it always does, it'll be over in a week or two at the most." She stood back, and Annabeth knew deep down she was right, But the feeling to fight, to stand up to that bitchy, disgusting as devil-

She sighed it away, feeling week, feeling the opposite of how she wanted to feel before tryouts. "Damn her." She whispered, looking down.

"That'sa girl" Piper said, smiling at her softly. Annabeth laughed weakly. "Lets go, I'm done wasting my energy on her." Annabeth said, and the two girls ran (Since they were about to be late.) To the Girls' Gym.

Percy P.O.V

"Listen here boys! All you have to do is swim to the finish line. I will record your time, determining if your on the team or not, or even better, the team captain." Coach Hedge called, stroking his goatee as he observed the boys. Percy was standing, uncomfortable and cold in only his swim-shorts. Even worse, beside him stood Luke, his perfect biceps and even, tan skin going well with just swim-shorts, making him look like a model.

"You all will go one at a time in alphabetical order. First, Almer, Shawn!" A skinny boy with olive skin and a pineapple cut walked up to the line, waiting for them to tell him to go. "And the rest of you!" Coach Hedge called warningly, "I suggest you warm up."

The rest of the boys immediately began to stretch. Percy copied what they did, mostly because he had never been on a team of any sport before and didn't know if they was a routine for swimming. In what seemed like a second, he heard Luke's name called next.

"Dean, Johann!"

"Gadston, Parker!"

"Hanes, Kian!"

One by one Percy heard names being called, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach increasing after every shout. Eventually, after what only seemed like a minute, he heard his name called.

Percy slowly walked over, trying to swallow the knot of nerves in his throat, Everything had left his mind, From the swimming lessons his mom had taught him to the encounter with the girls. He stood on the line, bending into diving position as he waited numbly for the whistle to blow. He felt as though all the kids were looking at him instead of exercising, that Luke was grinning to himself at how silly it was that someone like Percy could even imagine getting on the team...

The whistle blew. Percy dived into the water, feeling his head clear up as he did so. _This is my home, I can do this, Just to the line and back..._

The water seemed to revive him, clearing his mind of doubt and making his limbs work properly again, feeling him with energy. He swam through the water, relishing the feeling of the water combing his hair, it's cool sensation coating his skin, making his arms and legs push faster, swim quicker to the finish line. He gave one last push as he zoomed past the line, rising to the surface. Gasping, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up, surprised to see a look of astonishment on Coach Hedge's face.

" I...My dear boy..praise the gods..."

Percy was puzzled, and looked around to see that, in fact, the other boys were looking at him too. _Great, _He thought. _There probably going to laugh at how bad I did._

_"_Sorry..." Percy mumbled, looking down.

"_Sorry? You said sorry? _My dear boy, i have never seen someone swim so fast in my life! You swam 400 meters in 4 minutes!" He was smiling, and began to laugh a slightly crazed, excited laugh that coaches get. "You just guaranteed yourself position as captain!"

Percy stood there awkwardly, half stunned and not really knowing what to do. Luke began to clap, and slowly the rest of the boys did too until they were all applauding for him. He smiled softly.

_'I'm team captain. Coach Hedge said he never has seen a faster swimmer. LUKE castallan is clapping for me!' _Percy thought, a huge grin spreading across his face. Even better, he had just noticed Annabeth standing in the corner of the gym watching, smiling softly.

**So...**

**did ya like it? Please go comment how you felt down below, you all always encourage me to keep writing! Love ya :)**

** Kitten (Now Ketchup)**


	2. Coffee Time

**Hey guys, get ready for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter, lol. I hope you appreciate it though, and make sure to Follow so you can receive notifications for every chapter. Without further ado, begin! :)**

**.**

**.**

Annabeth P.O.V

Annabeth walked from her motorcycle to the cafe, nerves and excitement filling her. She and Luke had to delay there Coffee date to Saturday, as Annabeth really wanted to try out for basketball. The small coffee shop looked like a cottage, and was beside Orchad Beach. Annabeth could feel the salty air caressing her hair. The humidity made her loose blonde locks curl, which she hastily ran her fingers through.

She decided to go for a nicer look than she usually did, wearing a grey sweater that matched her eyes tucked on the front of some black shorts that had a pant chain, going up much higher than her parents would have approved of._ 'It doesn't matter, it's not like they care for me anyways.'_

Her dad left her when she was young, after his and her mothers continuous fights. After that her mom became ill-natured and depressed, treating and abusing Annabeth like a stain on the floor. These days she never worked and was drunk all the time, leaving Annabeth to help support her and herself.

Leaving the sour thought behind, she entered the Cafe with a little tinkle of the bell on the door. Luke was already there, looking the same as usual. He eyed Annabeth as she came towards him. "Whew, Chase, you look less like your apart of a punk band and more like a girl!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and raised her hand in a slapping position. "I mean-not that that is a bad thing-you look nice!" He added hastily, leaning back a bit. Holding back a traitorous giggle, Annabeth smiled and sat in the seat beside him in there table. The table was made of polished marble, the leg was a gold metal with matching chairs. Their table was beside a window view of the beach. Inside, Annabeth thought, was a lot more sophisticated and clean than it's outer appearance, which was a lot more cozy and inviting.

"So, how was tryouts?" He asked as the waiter came over and brought them there menus.

"I mean...I could've done better." she admitted sheepishly. Luke, however, was looking out the window. "Oh, yeah," He said, looking back at her. "I bet you did great."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, resting her elbows on the table and putting her head on her clasped hands.

"Because your Grey Eyes," Luke said as though that solved her question.

"So just because my eyes are grey i'm a great basketball player?" She countered playfully. Luke leaned back and crossed his arms, His messy blonde hair barely not covering his blue eyes as he stared into Annabeths.

"No, I mean your good at everything." He chuckled," Well, everything but being a teachers pet."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and was furious that a blush bloomed on her cheeks, causing Luke to grin.

"It seems that I have flattered the tough, bad Chase. Who knew it could happen?" He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Annabeth said, grinning as the waiter came to pick up there orders.

Annabeth enjoyed hanging out with Luke more than she expected too, and as they finished up there coffees (Annabeth choosing a caramel iced, and Luke a volcanica french vanilla coffee) The sun began to set.

"Want to go take a walk?" Luke asked, swirling his stirrer in a now empty coffee cup.

Annabeth smiled, and, standing up, replied. "Sure, lead the way."

Luke stood, and after the two debating who would pay, (Annabeth insisting she should, Luke saying otherwise) both finally compromised to split the cost. They left the coffee shop, Annabeth in high spirits as she walked beside Luke, who was leading the two down the downtown roads.

"Don't you want to walk on the beach?" Annabeth asked, slightly puzzled.

Luke shook his head. "Nah, I hate the feeling of sand between my toes."

Suppressing another giggle, Annabeth nodded. _Why are you even giggling, what he said wasn't even that funny!'_ she thought to herself. Although she was kind of sad about not going, she understood why he didn't want to and didn't want to seem whiny.

The two walked in silence, admiring the scenery around them. Even though to Annabeth this seemed like it should have been a peaceful silence, she felt very awkward. She was afraid of standing to close to him, and didn't want to start a conversation and make it seem like she was uncomfortable. Instead, she busied herself with looking at the shops of the downtown.

"Wanna go sit over there? I wouldn't want to tire you." He said, pointing to a round, wooden outdoor gazebo.

"Tire me? I bet I could walk twice as long as you can." Annabeth teased, half glad the silence was over.

Luke looked at her skeptically. "Wanna bet?" He asked playfully, stopping to begin stretching his arms and touching his toes. "We could walk a marathon right now."

Annabeth laughed. "Get up Castallan, you look like a doofus right now."

"Not until you say I can walk longer than you."

Rolling her eyes she said. "Fine, you can walk longer than me."

Luke straightened back up, grinning. "Told ya so."

Annabeth sighed, slapping his shoulder. "Ow!" He said in mock hurt, pouting his upper lip."Why did I deserve that?"

"For being you." Annabeth said, humor filling her silver eyes.

"Well, that's just unfair." Luke said, and held her hand. "I think I'm going to have to keep this hand for my safety, if not I might get hit again."

"No- LUKE!" Annabeth laughed, tugging at her arm, her efforts fruitless to his amusement. finally she gave up. As they reached the gazebo, Annabeth looked at the pretty flowers, trees, and vines surrounding it. Beside it was the last building wall of the down town,covered in vines and graffiti. It looked as though the down town faded into a park.

They walked into it, just to see that there was no seats. "Welp." He said.

"I guess we can really see who can walk the longest." She added good humoredly. Luke laughed and they walked back down to the path in the park.

"So...is it official then?" Luke asked, looking down at her as they walked the tree- surrounded path. The tone in his voice had changed, and he slowed the pace of there walking.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, though she had a strong suspicion of exactly what he meant, causing her heart to pound and her throat to fill dry.

He turned, grabbing her other hand and looking her in the eye. "You know exactly what I mean Grey Eyes."

Annabeth looked at his face, only inches from her own. This was the moment she had been waiting for for months, but yet...it didn't feel right. His blue, crystal like eyes, surrounded by long lashes bore into hers, his scar now pale moonlight against his tanned skin. She knew she had coffee breath and so did he. However, for the first time in her life, she couldn't say no, her words caught in her throat. And she hated it.

She swallowed, and said breathlessly, "I-I gue-" He didn't wait for her to finish. His lips crashed hers, kissing her hungerly, needy. Annabeth didn't push away and found herself thinking of the strangest things, like her math test that she needed to study for, wondering if she and Luke had tipped the waiter enough, About a bug slowly crawling up a trunk in front of her...

She felt her back press against a tree, his hand playing in her hair and the other still holding her hand. She felt awful, uncomfortable, and guilty. _'This is what you wanted, isn't it? Why are so damn uncomfortable, you should be happy.'_

And yet...this just didn't feel right to Annabeth.

Rachel P.o.v

Walking to Science class, Rachel was preparing herself in what she was going to say to Percy. She knew that if she didn't act quickly Piper-or even worse- Annabeth would. Piper wasn't to bad, but Annabeth was a lot smarter and more cunning than she liked. It would be a job to get Percy to not trust her,

She walked into the classroom, going to the back of the class were her and Percy usually sit. Annabeth glanced over, but Luke soon grabbed her attention again. Percy entered the classroom. "Percy!" Annabeth called. "Come join me over here!"

Percy turned towards her, confused. Rachel managed to catch his eye, giving him a pleading look, but he eventually went over to her.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it..._

the two stood talking for a bit, Luke looking just as confused as Percy did. But eventually he warmed up to him to, and gave him a pat on the back. Rachel couldn't make out what they were saying, but she burned with frustration. She managed, however, to hear the last few snippits of there conversation

"How about you sit over here with us?" Annabeth asked him, offering him the seat next to Luke and her.

"Well, I was really going to sit next to Rachel..." He said shyly, and even though he wasn't facing Rachel's direction, she could've swore on the River Styx he was blushing faintly. _'C'mon, just walk back over here and stop being so pushy!'_ she thought just as Mrs. Lupa walked in.

She gave an annoyed glance at Percy, who was standing, and said."We don't have time for socializing, Jackson, so take a seat in that empty desk."

"But shouldn't I sit with my lab partne-" He began, but was cut off.

"You won't need partners today, now sit before I make you pick the gum from under the desk after class." He quickly sat beside the two, and a look of relief washed over Annabeth's face. Rachel kept herself calm on the outside, but inside she was strangling Annabeth for being so...so infuriating. _'Why can't she leave me and Percy alone, it's not like it's bothering her any!...even if she knows what I'm doing. But she hasn't cared for any other person like this."_

So far Rachel had manage to seduce 6 boys, and even a girl. after that though, the rest of the girls cut off from her, no longer being her friend. Not because they were against a girl relationship, but because they finally figured out what Rachel was up too.

_'I mean, I can't help that Levesque was so easy," _She thought before the lesson began.

Annabeth P.O.V

Percy entered the classroom, and Annabeth seeing this as her chance, called to him. "Percy, come join me over here!"

Percy turned towards her, those beautiful eyes clouded with confusion. But never the less, he walked over to her with one glance Rachel's direction.

She was glad to get him over to her, anything fo r a distraction from Luke. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, he was still good old Luke, minus the occasional hand holding and ass-slap when no one was looking. Annabeth was just mad and confused at herself- about what changed with her feelings for him. And being around him just amplified that.

"I saw you at tryouts Friday," Annabeth said, smiling, "Your gonna give Coach Hedge a run for his money." Honestly, Annabeth meant it. He had swam faster than Annabeth thought anyone could, she was glad she came to watch him after her basketball tryouts. And even though she would never admit it, her heart fluttered every time she remembered him in his swimsuit, his naturally tan colored skin and toned body and beautiful wet raven-black hair making his eyes pop even more than they already did..._'He has to be Mediterranean'_ she thought. _'Or Roman.' _She reminded herself to ask Thalia later, then decided against it. "_Your with Luke now, remember? You can't take interest into anyone anymore' _ And then she got even more angry at herself for admitting she was interested in Percy.

"Yeah, you really lived up to your nickname," Luke said, grinning for him proudly or for how happy he was at his joke Annabeth was sure. Luke patted him on the back, which made Percy wince a little, causing Annabeth to smile faintly. _'He is such a little goodie two shoes.'_ she thought good naturedly.

"How about you sit over here with us?" Annabeth asked, trying to keep him away from Rachel, and because she enjoyed his company and much as she hated to admit it. Plus, she would be able to talk to someone else other than Luke."Well, I was really going to sit next to Rachel..." He said shyly with a blush. Behind his head she could see Rachel looked furious at Annabeth's proposal.

Mrs. Lupa suddenly walked in, looking stern as always in her crisp ponytail. "We don't have time for socializing, Jackson, so take a seat in that empty desk."

"But shouldn't I sit with my lab partne-" He began, but was cut off.

"You won't need partners today, now sit before I make you pick the gum from under the desk after class." Percy nodded in submission before taking a seat. Annabeth felt relief come over her._ "that was a lucky pass, but how many more can I have before Rachel gets to him?'_

Percy P.O.V

The bell rang, and Percy quickly began to gather his things. "Hey, Perce, can we walk together? I need to have a little chat with you." Annabeth picked up her bags too.

"What?" said Luke, suspiciously looking at the two.

"Don't worry Luke, it's just a quick little chat between me and him." Annabeth said, humor in her voice as she raised her brow.

Luke casted an obvious irritated look at me. "Sure, but don't be too long, we have to go to 5th period."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Promise." As the two left Percy glanced back, to see Luke giving him a not very sneaky, _Im watching you stare_ that almost made him laugh. Almost. The only thing that stopped him was his appreciation of his body not being punched to a plump.

"So,"Annabeth began as they walked down the hall into a empty corridor. "i want to give you a warning..."

Percy was surprised. "A warning?" He was honestly expecting something else, maybe and explanation of what she and Piper were upset about Friday, or something to do with Luke. _"i mean, i'm pretty sure they are a thing now." _He thought, and a feeling in him rose that he couldn't quite name. _Irritation? Jealously? _Neither of the two made sense.

"Yeah, about...Rachel..." She finished, then sighed at Percy's even more confused expression. "Look, she isn't who she seems to be, as much as I hate to admit it. I...I would watch your back." She paused.

"What do you mean, Rachel hasn't done a thing!" Percy said, connecting what Annabeth was saying to Piper and her reactions on Friday. "She has been nothing but nice to me while I have been here, why are the two of you so hateful?"

Annnabeth grimanced. "So you noticed me and Piper Friday?' She said. "Well, I know you have no reason to believe me, and honestly I didn't think you would. But, there is someone you need to talk to who will, as she has fallen into the same steps as you are,"

"Who?' Percy asked, curiosity overflowing his confusion. Annabeth leaned in to his ear, her sweet breath running shivers up his spine. She whispered the last name Percy thought he would hear her say, his sea green eyes widening in shock as she did so.

**.**

**.**

_**Did you like it did you love it did you really want to-**_

**Ahem. But for real, how was it? Make sure to leave a comment down below, even constructed criticism is welcomed! Love you babies :)**

** Ketchup(formerly Kitten)**


	3. Shit Just Got Real (I Think)

**Hey everyone look who's alive and back with another chapter? Thanks for being so patient with me:)**

Percy P.O.V

"_Is Rachel really not the person I think she is?" _Was the thought that sticked in Percy's mind all through the next two days. And even though he knew where the answer lied, that girl was hard to get too. For one, Percy didn't want to waltz right up and go, '_Hey, so i know we've never talked before, but i heard you got fucked over by Rachel and i'm afraid to do the same. Help?". _Second they only had Science together, and Rachel was in there too.

Percy hadn't put as much effort as he should be into solving this crazy situation, but maybe he didn't want to. There was a small voice in the back of his mind that whispered invitingly, '_So what if Annabeth thinks Rachel's a hoe? She hasn't done any suspicious hoe-activity yet to me, and im pretty sure i would notice. Maybe Annabeth is jealous. Yeah, definitely jealous like Drew….' _Percy knew he couldn't keep this up forever.

Percy was eating lunch, and decided to stay by himself today in the library. , the librarian, was actually pretty cool with students eating in the library, as long as they clean after themselves. He needed time to think alone, and the hustle and bustle of the lunchroom was certainly not the place to do it.

'_Maybe I should just talk to Rachel about all of this, get her view on the situation….I know and trust her better than anyone else anyways, why should i believe them?..." _Making his decision, also finishing his lunch, Percy stood up and left the library.

Just as he turned to leave the door he bumped into someone. "Oh im sorry, why do I always do this..?" He exclaimed as he caught the person he bumped into, a short girl with long curly black hair that reminded Percy of Rachels. "_Its because they are all so short..."_Percy thought good humoredly.

The girl straightened up, looking down as she smoothed her shirt. "Aw, it's alright love, you didn't hurt me." Her familiar voice made Percy's stomach sink, '_for the love of the Gods, why can't i have a break from all this…?' _He thought, suppressing a sigh as she looked up to reveal the face of Hazel Levesque.

"It's a good thing I did run into you though," Percy said. "My name's Percy, Percy Jackson. Can we have a chat?"

Annabeth P.O.V

Annabeth and Luke were together as it seemed always now, running off once more to be alone as the lunch bell rang. The two always hide behind the school, never bumping into teachers surprisingly. '_Go have kids and drop out of school, we don't care,' _They probably thought. '_Less brats for us to watch.'_

Not like they fucked every time they ran off, Annabeth wasn't _that _horny or rebellious. However they have gotten pretty close, Annabeth or the bell the only thing that stopped them. Luke seemed to have those thoughts again in mind, running a mischievous hand down the small of her back. Against her better judgement Annabeth's breath hitched. "Luke...no, not right now," She said, reluctantly moving his hand away.

"Aww c'mon Grey Eyes, don't act like you don't want it. For real this time." He gave her a sexy smirk as he began moving his hand towards her again. Annabeth forced a laugh, trying to play off his advances with a flirty shove. "Im serious, Luke."

Not that Annabeth was against sex, she had done it many times before in previous relashionships. But something seemed to throw her off with Luke. She had attempted to regrow her feelings for him again by practically being around him twenty-four seven (Something he seemed to _definitely _not mind) and even tried to have sex with him a couple of times. But as soon as it always got down to actually _doing it, _her mind and body revolted.

It frustrated her like mad. There was nothing wrong with Luke. I mean, there is nothing really amazing about him, but he is certainly better than some of the guys Annabeth dated. Her mind just planted a seed of suspicion that she couldn't let go.

Luke gave her puppy dog eyes. "_But Annnee…" _He whined. She sat down, leaning against the school building. "Oh come here, you puppy," She sighed, then said sternly as his face lit up, "_Cuddle only_."

He rolled his eyes and said "finneee." Nevertheless he still rested his head in her lap, Annabeth proceeding to stroke his hair.

"Is it because of your makeup?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked, smiling in amusement.  
"It's okay, I understand girls makeup gets everywhere. And to be honest the after result is…." Luke shivered. "_Terrifying." _Annabeth laughed at this and Luke sat up defensively. "Im serious! The black stuff they put on their lashes ends up all around there eye like a racoon, don't even get me started on the lipstick, it'll get on me too-"

"Okay okay i get it!" Annabeth said, laughing. "Lay back down. No, it's not because of my makeup. Just…" She quickly thought of an excuse. "What if we get caught back here? The whole school would know for sure, not to mention you'll get kicked off all the sports teams your on, i'll lose basketball-"

"Okay okay, point made. Not worth losing my spot on the teams. Or drama." he sighed. "It just feels like you're teasing me, am I not good enough? I thought we were serious about this relationship, you're making me feel like you don't care…." Luke was looking down, playing with a lock of Annabeth's hair.

"No, Luke, that's not it I do care…" Annabeth said, kissing his forehead. Annabeth felt guilty. '_Am I playing with his emotions? I mean do i really care? Why can't i just feel good around him, it's going to make things worse….I just must not care…'  
_"I love you Luke." Annabeth whispered.

"Then show me," He replied, staring into her eyes intensely. Annabeth looked away, expression glum. Luke gently turned her face back to his, his expression softening. "Not now, Grey Eyes. I respect that. Come over to my house after school?"

"_I can't say no to that, there's no reason to..besides i don't wanna let him down again…" _Annabeth smiled softly. "Alright, Luke. I'll come tonight."

He smiled mischievously and wiggled his brows. "Literally."

Annabeth raised her hand warningly, "Don't make me hit you."

Luke laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever you say, Grey Eyes….."

**What's that smell? I smell….***_**Sniff sniff**_***...**_**toxic.**_ **But hey maybe it's just me. Have a lovely day my lovelies. Sorry i've been gone so long.**


	4. It's Okay to Not Be Okay

**WARNING- SEXUAL AND MATURE THEMES INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. ****VIEWER**** DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**(If you dont want to read the mature content, just read Percy's P.O.V. However Annabeth's does include some character development that may be confusing in future chapter's if you dont read. Love you Babies :)**

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy explained the situation to Hazel, who was surprisingly patient and understanding.

"...I wasn't going to come to you, but straight to Rachel because out of everyone here i trust her the most. But honestly, thinking about it, that was just me being desperate for a solution. As close as i am to her…..I just don't know anymore." Percy sighed, sliding his hand through his hair, his eyes cast down.

"Thank the gods you didn't." Hazel sighed with relief. "Of course i knew who you were as soon as you bumped into me, those eyes of yours have given you a reputation around here. I've also heard whispers of kids talking about you and Rachel, and was planning to talk to you personally. However I don't think now is the-" The bell abruptly cut her off, and the steady rhythm of students footsteps could be heard as they walked to their next class.

"Oh, there's the bell love," She said. "I promise to talk to you, however. Today is actually perfect, Annabeth texted that she is coming home with me because she's off to Luke's after school and I live nearby. Would it be okay if you come with me too? We'll explain everything together, I promise."

Percy was surprised but slightly touched at the offer. Hazel obviously cared a lot about his well being if she was planning to invite him, a complete stranger, over in such short notice. Also a little too trusting, but Percy couldn't refuse. He needed answers. "I- yes, t-thank you so much!" He said, standing up from the library table they had seated themselves at. He picked up his bag, Hazel doing the same. "I'm glad you care so much, especially since you hardly know me. Thanks for trying to help."

Hazel smiled at him, her golden eyes filled with warmth, like pools of honey. "Anytime love, now let's head to science.

The bell rung once more, queuing the chaos of kids rushing out of Goode High School to go home. Percy waited out with the car-riders, where he was to meet Annabeth and Hazel. He was nervous, not because of the information he was about to receive, but he was dreading an awkward, silent, car ride. I mean, Percy hardly knew them. Sure, he had talked to Annabeth several times now and she had been nothing but nice, but they still hardly knew each other. Same with Hazel. Percy was hoping the two would converse while he sat silently.

He and Rachel had talked during Science as always, but did not have much time because they had done an experiment, requiring most of their focus. Percy was glad. After everything everybody had been telling him about Rachel, he found it hard to relax and act normal around her. He could barely keep his cool today, and was sure she had noticed.

"Percy!" Annabeth called, walking up to him. She was wearing her usual goth attire, a black oversize t that read, '_I'm a fan of space-both outer and personal'_ tucked into a leather pencil-skirt. With this she wore black booties, a thick leather belt, a choker, and dark makeup that made her stormy eyes pop. Percy felt his neck heat up once more, and was slightly relieved his white hoodie could cover it up. Hopefully.

Beside her walked Hazel, her eyes glowing in the light. "Hey Annabeth, Hazel," he said, surprising himself with how relaxed he sounded.

"Ready to have the tea spilled?" Hazel asked as the trio walked to her car- an expensive Bentley Mulsanne.

"I mean, as ready as i'll ever be," Percy said.

"Good, cause we only have this 15 minute drive to do it,"Annabeth replied.

'Wha-' Percy began, but was cut off, "It's okay love, no pressure. Besides, I can explain the details at my house once Annabeth is gone.

"Oh..okay.." He said as the girls led him into the car, Hazel in the front. Annabeth had decided to sit in the back with Percy, which surprised him a little. She was fidgeting-a lot. She kept running her nails together, her foot bouncing against the floor of the car. She didn't seem to notice, her grey eyes lost in thought. "Are you alright?" He asked as Hazel began backing up the car, cursing as students got in her way.

"What, of course i…" Annabeth stopped as she looked up at Percy. She stared at him for a second, but Percy felt an eternity. The storm in her eyes died, and she sighed and looked out the window. "It's fine, there's nothing you could do."

"Annabeth, I-" Percy began. "No! No, Percy, please dont care, it'll make it worse. Im fine. Let's just focus on you. Are you ready, Hazel?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Hazel asked, turning off the radio she was fiddling with. "Yeah. I guess there's no point in messing with this, we can't talk with the noise anyways."

Percy waited as Hazel drove in silence for a minute, obviously collecting her thoughts. He was still worrying over Annabeth. She looked like she was dreading something, but what? What they were about to say to him?...Her date, or whatever it was, with Luke? Percy felt a flash of defensiveness and anger. "_Is that it? I thought they were happy together, they certainly seem that way... ' _He wanted to comfort the blonde, but knew she would never have it, she was too stubborn. Besides, Percy definitely wasn't that confident. He was way too awkward to comfort someone, nevertheless have a conversation. Which was exactly what he was about to have.

"So, the thing with Rachel…." Hazel began. "Well- she's my ex."

"Really?" Percy asked, finally understanding why they thought Hazel could help. If they think Rachel was trying to play him, well of course Hazel would know if she had once been in his shoes.

"Right? Hachel was not cute." Hazel giggled.

"Hazel, priorities." Annabeth warned.

"I know, I know," Hazel said. " Anyways, we used to be best friends. Even when everyone could tell she was changing as a person, I was at her side. Because of this she stayed in our group. Because of this she hurt more people than she should've." Even though Hazel's eyes were glued to the road, her voice saddened, Percy could hear the regret and sadness within it.

"We all knew something was up, like Hazel said." Annabeth added. "We just thought we could change her, especially Hazel. We didn't want to let go of the girl who had been there for us. But that girl was lost, and we don't know what caused it. What made Rachel change, I mean. She had been distancing herself from us for a while and never said why. We guessed it was a personal problem, and did our best to help her."

"It wasn't enough." Hazel whispered. "Sometimes i think back, wondering if this was all my fault. I was her best friend, I should have been there more than I was. But I was afraid to seem noisy, that maybe Rachel would stop hanging out with me if I annoyed her too much about her problems, if I kept reminding her of them.

Instead I decided to stay by her side, like a dog, waiting for when she finally decided to open up. I distanced from everyone- Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Frank…." Her voice died out. "Rachel was all I had left."

"None of us knew what to do. I was dealing with things at the time, so I didn't pay the situation the attention it should have had." Annabeth added.

"One day, I was at Rachel's house, we were drinking, she had had a rough day, rougher than usual. We ended up making out. From then on, we just were a thing. Neither of us asked the other out, we just got together, both trying to fill the emptiness in us. At the time I thought it was romantic, but looking back….it was depressing how far i was from myself.

"Rachel invited me to a party Jason threw as her date. During the party she left to get drinks and never came back, so of course I went to look for her. Took me a while, actually, but eventually I found her in one of the guest rooms, stripped for a boy she had never met other than that night. She…..she looked at me and smiled, kissing my cheek before slamming the door on my face. I had cried, and sat there banging and yelling at that door for a minute, believe me. Cried for the girl I lost while she fucked a stranger."

Percy didn't notice his jaw had dropped, and hastily closed his mouth, a little embarrassed. "But-i could never see her doing- did she explain?..."

"Never could I love, but she did it." Hazel replied"I never tried to talk to her after that. What was there to say? I knew exactly what happened, she knew I did. Her and that boy were glued together for at least two weeks after, then another boy, then another…"

"And now she's with you," Annabeth said softly as the car parked in front of Luke's house. Well, more like a mansion, you could hardly call it a house. He remembered it from the party he and Rachel went to. "And that's my cue to leave. Percy...just think about it. I can't.." She studied his face as she faltered, her eyes soft. "I can't see you get hurt.' She whispered as she finished. She walked around the car too Hazel, and surprising Percy, gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being brave," She said.

"Aww dont do that Annabeth, my gay's gonna show," Hazel giggled. "Your welcome love." Annabeth smiled, walking up to Luke's house. Maybe it was just Percy, but he could have swore she was shaking, and wiped her face. "_A tear….?' _He thought, praying to the gods that everything was okay with her.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

'_This is it. Get a grip Chase.' _Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to suppress the fear in her. She had no time to think of what just happened, she was too busy worrying over her next problem.

_Luke._

Ringing the bell, she studied her reflection in the window. She looked fine, her eyes a little watery, yes, but nothing unusual. She fiddled with her hair, then suddenly remembered the caring gaze that Percy gave her, followed by him asking if she was okay. _When was the last time someone asked me that?" _She tried to remember, not understanding why it mattered to her. She shook her head. '_Doesn't matter' _She thought, taking one last deep breath as the door opened.

"Hey, it's Chase!" Luke said

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Were you expecting anyone else?"

"No, but it's still a surprise to see you," He closed the door and began nuzzling her hair. "Are you ready?"

"Annabeth looked up at him, raising a brow. "You seem eager."

He was leading her to his room. At each step Annabeth's thoughts screamed '_NO!' _But it was too late. No going back now. Annabeth felt herself giving in, a whole new person was controlling her body. They were weak, submissive, insecure…..For the first time Annabeth found she couldn't say no, and she hated it.

Before she knew it, they were in his bedroom. "I've been eager for this for a very, _very _long time. I want you, Grey Eyes." He whispered, kissing along her jawline, before reaching her mouth.

"Take me then, Castallen." Annabeth heard herself say, looking into those emotionless eyes. _His _eyes.

Needing no further encouragement, Luke did just that. He began having his way with her, hands in her head, mouth crashed into hers, leading the two to the bed. This all happened in a daze to her, Annabeth's mind detached from her body, trying to escape the nightmare. She thought again to the question Percy asked, His ocean eyes laced with concern. She knew look was to start soon. She could tell he was impatient rushing, reaching, for the only thing he liked about her.

'_Are you okay?'_

'_No,' _Annabeth thought, gasping as Luke roughly inserted himself. '_No im not, and I haven't been in a long time.'_

Annabeth had forgotten what it was like to be treated like a human. She was used to being used, abused, hurt….Her dad, her mom, Luke….Percy's gesture was small, so small that it made her embarrassed how much it moved her.

He reminded her that she was human. And she _should_ be able to hurt if she needed to. And that she _should _have people who care if she needed it.

And the man making love to her was certainly not one of them.

**I just want to give all my babies a hug TWT. As always, if you enjoy this fanfic please show your love by Favoriting, Following, and Commenting. This one sure was intense. **

**Bye ****lovelies****\- Ketchup**


End file.
